Take It To The Limit
by Zero-BlackRose
Summary: Zexion thought that going to his aunt's house for 'straight training' would be the worst days of his life. that is, until he saw the new local rock band 'The Limit' and they're lead guitarist. Pairings:Zemyx,Soriku, Cleon, Uke!Riku, M for later
1. Take It To The Limit

The words 'I cannot believe this.' keep repeating in my head as I pack my things. Why oh why do I have to move!? Oh, right, because my oh so loving mother decided that being gay isn't an option in this family, so she's making me move across the country with my aunt Tifa, who so wonderfully decided to 'set me straight: literally'. Not to mention her adopted son is the dorkiest guy in the known universe. This will be fun.

Okay, I know I shouldn't make fun of my cousin, hell I'm pretty much a nerd myself, but he's just so, weird. He writes AND draws yaoi(Not that I mind), is way too shy for his own good, not to mention he has braces and every time he get's nervous, his lip get stuck in them. Actually, he's kinda amusing. Not that I would tell anyone that, I still have my 'stoic bastard' image to keep up. I hear my mom yell from down the hall.

"Zexion! Are you ready yet!?" I don't feel like replying. Yep, that's me: Stoic bastard. I hear my mom sigh, "I'm doing this for you own good, Zexion! You'll thank me some day!" Yeah, sure I will. Damn homophobe of a Mom. Just because she caught me kissing Axel doesn't mean I gave away my virginity! Besides, that was a break-up kiss. He has 'Roxie' now. Pfft, I give it a week.

I decide to answer, "Ready." One word or less, that's my vocabulary. She sighs and takes me to the car. We drive to the airport. The flight is uneventful, as all flights are. The rest of the way my mom rents a car and we drive. The drive is pretty boring, just my mom complaining that she's wasting gas. If she didn't want to waste gas, she shouldn't be taking me across the country! I just shrug and look out the window. There's nothing but field out there, with the occasional cow or goat. Where is she taking me!? After an hour of watching nothing but grass I finally fall asleep.

When I wake I hear my mom talking on the phone. I look out the window and gasp. I don't see fields anymore, I see large buildings. Okay, what the fuck.

"Where are we?" I ask.

My mom huffs, "Do not interrupt me when I'm on the phone! We're in Chicago, this is where Your Aunt Tifa lives." Chicago, huh. Well, at least I'm not living in the middle of nowhere or something. I stare at the window again and see a small crowd. I take a closer look to see some sort of concert. The band really seems to be into it. Two blonds at the guitars, a pink haired guy at the drums, and a brunette singing. Sounds interesting, I'll have to check that place out later. But right now I have a slight problem. We're stopping in front of a bar. Again, what the fuck.

"Why are we stopping in front of a bar?" I ask trying to get all emotion out of my voice. It worked.

My mom groaned, "You can at least ask nicely! I drove you all the way here so be nice!" Um, in case she forgot, it was her idea to drive me here! Not that I mind, I'm away from all thing Axel and 'Roxie'. Bleh. I get put of the car and see a woman run up. She has long black hair and the biggest boobs you would ever see. I don't care though, I'm gay. She's wearing a tight sleeveless white shirt and a black mini skirt with suspenders. That's my Aunt Tifa.

She laughs and hugs me, "Took you guys long enough!" She turns to my mom "So are you sure you don't want to spend the night or anything?"

My mom shakes her head no, "I'll be fine, just don't forget your promise!"

Tifa salutes, "Right! He won't leave until he's straight!" My Oh-So-Loving mother smiles and drives off. Yay. I look over at Tifa hoping that I don't look nervous.

She smiles, "Lighten up a little! I know you can fool your Mom with the whole 'emotionless' act, but Riku tries that with me all the time. I'm immune to it! So, what's on your mind?"

"The 'plan' to 'set me straight'." I answer.

She laughs again, "Oh, that? Well, Your Mom was blabbing on how she couldn't believe her son was gay and I was all 'MY son's gay!' and then I decided that you didn't need that bullshit so I made up the whole 'plan' so you could move to Chicago with me!" She gives a thumbs up.

I stare at her. Once again, what the fuck!? She could've told me she was on my side! I see her walk towards the entrance of the bar.

She calls out to me, "Come on! I want to show you your new room!" She smiles and adds, "And Riku will be back from school soon!" Yay, I can't wait. I walk into the bar and it looks…like a bar. She takes me up a flight of stairs in the back. She then motions toward one door, "That's Riku's room! Annnd Right across from that is.." she opens a door, "Your room!" I take a step inside. It's pretty plain. The wall are white, the bed is this dark blue color, and there's something on the bed? I walk over to the bed and pick it up. It's…the used poster? Their my favorite band. There's a note on it that reads:

'Hey! Welcome to Chicago!

-Riku J'

Tifa smiles, "He wanted you to feel more comfortable, and he was at borders once, saw it, and got it for you." She sighs, "He's such a good kid. I'll leave you to unpack, 'kay?" I nod and she leaves the room. I sigh and look out the window. This won't be TOO bad. I mean, it's not like I'm going to be put through 'straight camp' but I keep thinking about him…I gotta stop! I shake my head and start unpacking.

When I finish I pretty much have nothing else to do so I find a place to put my poster. I decide to put it up on the door. Now what? Maybe I can take a walk. I go down stairs. I see Tifa.

"Can I go for a walk?" Tifa smiles at me.

"Sure! Just don't go and get yourself lost!" She says with a wink. I nod and walk outside. Chicago isn't as crowded as I imagined, I thought it would be like New York or something. I decide to try and find that place I saw while driving here. After a while my mind starts to drift, to my old home in Florida. My old school, my old friends, my ex boyfriend. I stop. Axel…I sigh, and I thought we really had something, too bad he feel in love with the loner known as Roxas…I start walking again. I have to stop thinking about him! It's not like I like him anymore now anyway, he cheated on me…I hear a scream and turn around. Three big guys are beating up on a kid. One guy takes the kids backpack.

The kid yells, "I need that!" The second guy punches him in the gut.

"I don't take orders from fags!" he sneers and kicks the kid while he's down. I finally get a glimpse of the kid. He had long silver hair, there his cheek gashed, and bleeding. His mouth is bleeding from the inside because he was probably cut by his…braces? Hey, That's my cousin! Riku tries to get up but they just beat him back down. I glare, one of the guys sees me. Oops.

"Hey, what're you looking at!" He yells. Um you? They start to advance on me. Crap. I'm not the fastest runner in the world either. I'm about to loose all hope when I see a a black Ferrari try to hit the guys. Nice car. They all scream and run away. The car stops and a brunette guy comes out. He has a long scar across his face.

"You guys okay?" He asks. I nod my head 'yes'.

Riku sits up and spits some blood from his mouth, "I-I'm okay, Thanks Leon" Riku smiles shyly.

The guy named Leon growls, "If they mess with you again Riku, just tell me, I'll kick their asses, every one of them. Tifa will kill me if you come home beat up again by the same guys."

Riku nods and looks over to me, "Zexion?" He get's up and walks over to me, "Taking a walk?" I nod. He smiles, "We should be getting back, Leon will give us a ride, right?" He looks over to Leon.

He shrugs, "Sure, I was going to Tifa's anyway, is Cloud home?" Cloud? Funny name.

Riku rolls his eyes, "Is the only reason you come over to see your crush?"

Leon scoffed, "Your starting to sound like Tifa." Riku blushed.

"I-I am?" He asked nervously, his lip caught in his braces. Told you he does that. Amusing, isn't it?

Leon smiles, "That's a good thing, Your becoming less shy" Oh, god, please don't tell me we're getting into a sappy moment! Gaaaaaag. Leon looks over at me, "Your Tifa's nephew, right? I'm Leon."

"Zexion" I saw void of any emotion. He smiles at me.

"I like you, You're like me when I was a kid" I swear if he launches a 'when I was your age' story I'll kill myself. Instead, he get's back in his car, and says, "Come on" Riku and I get into the car, Riku in the front seat and me in the back. The drive there is fast and silent. Once We step inside Tifa looks behind me to what I guess Riku and gasps.

"Riku, What happened to your face!?" Yep, I was right. She runs over to riku and puts a rag to the cut on his cheek. "Did those guys beat you up again?! I don't get why they do that! You're the same height as them! You can fight them off!!"

"Well, their all buff, and stuff…" Riku says biting his lip.

"They we're pretty beefed out…" I say in Riku's defense. Hell, the poor guy just got beat up, might as well defend him. Tifa looks at me.

She sighs, "I guess we can't do anything about it then…" She turns to Leon, "I want you to hunt them down and squish them like flies, you hear me! SQUISHED FLIES." Leon gulps and nods. I blink, Tifa can be scary when she want to be. She tells us to go up to our rooms. I obey. I do not want to be on the receiving end of an angry Tifa. I walk into my room and lay on the bed. I sigh, now what? A few minutes later Riku hesitantly walks into my room. He seems to be biting his lip but in reality it's stuck in his braces. He didn't even talk this time! It looks like the cut on his cheek stopped bleeding.

He looks at me, "Zexion? Um, T-Thanks for defending me…"

"No prob" I say. He smiles and looks at the door.

"You like the poster?" He asks. I nod my head 'yes'. "Good, I'm glad…" He bites his lip again, "I wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it?" I ask with no emotion in my voice.

He fidgets, "I want to ask you if-ow!" He got his lip stuck in his braces. It never ceases to amuse me, "I-If you wanted to go to this concert thing with me. Uh, it's full of local bands and there's this band that I kinda wanted to see and well…" He blushes, "Um…"

I get what's going on here, "You like one of the guys in he band, right?" His face turns bright red.

"No, I-I mean" He sighs, "Y-Yeah, but he's straight with a girlfriend, He brought her on stage once" He laughs, "It's funny, I don't even know his name or anything…" He looks away from me. Oh great, I feel sorry for him now, guys got love problems.

"So you go to these concerts just to watch him? Sounds stalker-ish to me." What? It does.

He looks down, "Yeah I guess your right…I want to see him though…A-And there'll be other bands there and stuff!" He looks at me hopefully, "S-So, Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure" Well it's not like I have anything better to do, besides it'll keep my mind off of Ax-things, yeah, things. He smiles showing his teeth this time. He's got silver braces with light green brackets. Cute, note sarcasm.

"Thanks! I'm sure you'll enjoy it!" He smiles and walks out, just to stick his head back in, "It starts at eight, okay?" I nod my head yes. He leaves. I sigh and look over at the clock. It's six. It's starts at eight!? We only have about an hour to get ready! Crap!

"Riku!"

--

"What do you think so far" Asks Riku as the last band finishes.

"Not bad." But not good either. It's pretty much all the same 'I hate my parents go die' thing teenagers write about. Fun. The place we're in seems like an auditorium. There's a small stage in front and the chairs are taken out. There are dark red curtains. I feel Riku nudge my shoulder.

"The Limit's coming up!" I found out that's the name of the band that has the guy Riku likes. The Limit, weird name. when the curtains open, I see a guy with spiky brunette hair and blue eyes on the mic.

He smiles out to the crowd, "Thanks for bearing through the other bands! Now are you ready to REALLY ROCK!?" The crowd screams. These guys must be popular. I look over to Riku and he's totally mesmerized. He's blushing like crazy too. I look back at the stage and blink. Once, twice, three times. There standing on the side, is the cutest little blond boy I have ever seen. His hair is in a mullet thing, and he's got bright blue eyes. In fact, the whole band has blue eyes, weird. Back to the cute guy. He has this sleek blue guitar in his hands and the biggest smile on his face. It kinda makes me want to smile. I'll call him Mullet boy.

The lead guy speaks again, "Well if you aren't than GET THE FUCK OUT!" He smirks and the music starts. Mullet boy is the lead guitarist, you can hear his guitar over the other blond guy.

"_Alright now!" _Mullet plays the guitar professionally, I can even tell at the beginning.

"_From the top!" _The lead then let out a scream that could match Steven Tyler himself. I like this band.

"_She wouldn't spit on me if I was on fire._

_She says she loves me, but I know she's a liar._

_The sex is good, but God she's got no desire._

_That's alright. She's takin' me home tonight._

_She's kind of cold, but yet she's hot on the outside._

_Last night got nasty and I'm still kind of tongue tied._

_I hate to say it, but she brings out my sick side._

_That's alright. She's takin' me home tonight."_

I stare at the stage. Their actually good! The guitarist is amazing! And the vocals are awesome although the lead singer dances weird. I glance over at Riku and he's smiling from ear to ear. He really likes this guy.

"Is it the lead singer?" I ask

"Y-Yeah.." He says smiling and blushing.

"_She's got whole lot of love (Any way you want it)_

_But it's never enough_

_(Finish what you started)_

_Take me to heaven above_

_(And leave me brokenhearted)_

_But I won't be a fool and fight it._

_She's gonna use me but I like it. Yeah, yeah."_

"_I bet she's wonderin' if I'm worth her while._

_She's judge and jury and she's got me on trial._

_But I ain't sweatin' cause I'm first on the speed dial._

_Yeah, that's right, she's takin' me home tonight."_

I watch Mullet pull guitar tricks around the stage. He really has talent. And not to mention that smile can knock anyone off their feet. He just jumped in the air while swinging his guitar. Cool.

"_She always leaves and makes me feel kind of sleazy._

_It's kind of cool because she already pleased me._

_I'm lying here just thinking this is too easy._

_Yeah, that's right, she's takin' me home tonight."_

"_She's got a whole lot of love_

_(Anyway you need it)_

_But I've run out of luck_

_(Now she says she leavin)_

_Leavening me in the dust (But that's ok, we're leavin')_

_But I won't be a fool and fight it."_

"_She's gonna use me but I like it. (Like it)_

_She's gonna use me but I like it. Yeah, yeah."_

My breath hitches. That was the best guitar solo I've ever heard! Mullet put's so much feeling into his guitar! Sure it's a dirty song, but you can see that he's enjoying every minute of it. I…really like him for some reason.

"_I think I might go with the safe bet this time."_

"_She's got a whole lot of love_

_(Anyway you need it)_

_But I've run out of luck_

_(Now she says she leavin)_

_Leaving me in the dust_

_(But that's ok we're leavin)_

_But I won't be a fool and fight it."_

"_And darling I just can't deny it._

_Because you use me and I like it. (Like it)_

_Because you use me and I like it. (Like it)"_

"_Yeah Yeah"_

"_Like it. (Like it.)"_

"_Because you use me and I like it. (Like it)"_

When the song ends mullet is covered in sweat and smiling like an idiot. For a second I think he smiles at me. But that's probably my imagination. The rest of the time there I don't even listen to the songs, I just watch that cute little guitarist bounce around on stage. I stair at his now messed up mullet, his bright blue eyes, and his love for his guitar.

When the concert ends I can only think of one thing:

I am in fucking love.


	2. Emo's and the cafe

'I am in fucking love.' I think to myself over and over. Mullet is by far the most adorable guy I have ever seen. The way he sways to the music...God, I sound like a fan girl. Even more so than Riku! Heh, I just noticed that I'm basically in the same boat as him now. Great. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Do you wanna get something to eat?" Asks Riku. Meh, I am kinda hungry and It'll give me time to ask him more about The Limit, and more importantly, Mullet boy.

"Okay, where do you wanna go?" I ask.

Riku smiles, "There's a fast food restaurant near by, let's go there!" I nod my head 'yes'. He takes me to this place called 'Hollow Bastion'. What's with the weird names lately? We go in and Riku orders a large Fries with a glass bottled coke and I order chicken strips and Dr Pepper. I like chicken…and Dr Pepper.

"Why aren't you getting anymore?" I ask. Riku shrugs

"I dunno, I just didn't want anything I guess…" He looks away. What's wrong with him? He looks back at me nervously, and looks down, fiddling with his fingers. He finally looks up at me. "U-Um…ow!" cue lip getting stuck in braces, "I-It seemed like y-you r-really liked the limit um…I mean." He points down. I blush. I had a fricken boner?!? I didn't even notice! Well, Mullet boy IS sexy…I look up at him and he looks away blushing. Wait…does he think….

"No I don't like the lead singer!" I tell straightforward. I'm not mad, but Riku gets this panicked look on his face.

"I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't suspecting that at all! I-I was just wondering and-and I, I didn't mean I wouldn't be jealous or anything I mean, um your way more handsome than me and um…ah!" He covers his mouth with one hand because his lip got caught in his braces again, "I'm sorry…" He whispers. I've never known anyone with such low self esteem. I feel bad for him. Hell, no wonder Tifa adopted him.

"I'm not mad, Riku" I tell him. He looks up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Y-You're not?" He asks. I shake my head 'no'. He smiles slightly and takes a drink of his soda.

"I didn't know they still had those" I point to the glass bottled soda. I'm trying to change the subject, it works.

"Neither did I, until I came here. Pretty cool right?" He smiles slightly and looks up at me nervously, "S-So who did you-" He freezes. I look at him. His mouth is still open from saying something and he still has his soda hovering in between taking a sip and putting it down. His face is bright red. I'm about to ask him 'what's wrong' when I hear a voice.

"Sora! I found an emo kid! Twenty points!!" What the fuck!? I am not emo! Is it the hairstyle? I turn around to protest but instead bite my tongue, for right in front of us is none other than The Limit. I think I'm going to soil myself. Mullet boy is right in front of my seat smiling like an idiot. Emo? Hell, I'll be emo for him. I look over at Riku who looks like his whole head is turning red. He's still frozen, like a statue with a tomato thrown at his face. The lead singer who I now know as Sora laughs.

"Good find!" He laughs and pats Mullet boy's head even though mullet boy is taller than him. Mullet purrs like a cat. Yep, I'm gonna soil myself. Sora looks at me, "You two on a date?" he asks.

"HELL NO!" Riku and I say at the same time. The whole band is silent. Riku looks ready to explode from embarrassment. I probably do to. I decide to clear things up.

"Uh, We're cousins." I say scratching the back of my head. Their silent for a few more seconds before busting up laughing. Mullet boy bounces on his heels and smiles.

"Ew, Sora! What are implying, Incest?" He says teasingly. Sore smiles brightly

"Sheesh, put down the gun! I didn't know! They look nothing alike! It's kinda weird." He Laughs. I'm not going to tell them that Riku's adopted. I look over and see tears in Riku's eyes, which he's hiding behind his bangs. Riku's old family and orphanage is a sore spot for him. No one ever really asked Riku why he was in the orphanage, it was a sore spot and we didn't need to open old wounds. I decide to change the subject.

"So, uh… Not to be rude or anything, but Why are you talking to us?" I ask. Hey, I want to know! Mullet boy smiles.

"Right! Sora's girlfriend is trying to be psychic and she gave me this prediction that I would meet an emo kid in the future but we know that it's just some bullshit but we felt bad so we decided to look for an emo kid to talk to so we could make her prediction come true and here we are!" mullet boy smiles and throws his hands up for emphasis. And the award for longest sentence goes to Mullet boy! Out of the corner of my eye I saw Riku wince at 'girlfriend'.

"Um, hate to break it to you, But I'm not emo. I just have the hairstyle. I'm Goth at most." I say matter-of-factly. Mullet boy pouts

"You sure?" He asks. I nod. He smiles again.

"Ah, well! I'll just say you are to Kairi, 'kay?" He holds out his hand. "I'm Demyx! My friends call me Dem or Dem-Dem, and my best friend Xiggy calls me Carmen Sandiego!" I Shake his hand.

"Uh, I'm Zexion." I say. Demyx pouts.

"Don't you have a nickname?!" He asks. I blink.

"Uh, my ex-boyfriend used to call me 'Zexy'…" I inwardly wince at ex. It sounds so foreign. Demyx smiles.

"I'll call you Zexy then!!!" He smiles and hugs me. I blush slightly. Thank God I can control my blush reflex. He pulls away and points to his band members.

"The guy with pink hair is Marluxia, but I call him Marly!" 'Marly' Smiles, "And the-less-handsome-blond guy is Luxord! I call him Luxy!" Luxord mutters something about being handsome, "Annnnnddd Last but not least, Is the handsome, the perverted, the brunette wonder known as Sora!!!" Sora bows, "And you already know MY name!" Demyx smiles brightly.

"Uh, yeah, Demyx" I say. Demyx nods. Sora looks over.

"And who's that?" Sora points to Riku. Riku blushes.

"Ah, Gomen-nasai, Watashi no namae wa Riku desu! Hajimemashite!!" Riku says In a rush and hits his head on the table in embarrassment. Did I mention that when he's REALLY nervous not only does his lip get caught in his braces, he also speaks in his native language, which is Japanese. Which basically made him look like a total idiot in front of The Limit. Oh joy. Sora laughs.

"Hajimemashite! O-genki desu ka?" He asks, I think. Wait he knows Japanese? He sure as hell doesn't LOOK Japanese.

Riku smiles slightly and blushes, "Genki desu…" He whispers. Sora smiles.

"His name's Riku." He told the others with a smile.

"But didn't he say something in English before?" Marluxia asks.

"He's really shy and when he get's nervous he speaks in his native language…" I explain, leaving out the fact that he also gets his lip stuck in his braces. Riku shrinks back. He's blushing like crazy again, "And how do you know Japanese?" I ask Sora.

Sora smiles, "I didn't feel like taking Spanish class so I'm in Japanese! You get free food in that class!" He blinks, "I just had a small conversation with a Japanese guy, Awesome!" He looks proud of himself. Demyx's phone rings.

"Talk to me! Hi Xiggy! Okay, We'll be there in a sec, 'kay! Byez!" He snaps his phone shut. "We gotta go, Xiggy found us a place to play! We gotta sign papers and junk." He sticks his tongue out, "Papers are boring" He looks over at me again. "See you around?" Is he asking to see me again?

"Uh, Sure." I answer. He smiles and hugs me again. What's with this guy and hugs?

"Cool! I want you guys to hear us play!" Demyx yells enthusiastically. I nod. Sora walks over and takes a huge swig of Riku's glass bottled soda and smiles.

"Let's go then! Sore dewa!" He obviously says to Riku because I have no idea what the fuck he just said. They all walk out. I exhale deeply. I know his name now. Demyx. It has a nice ring to it. I looks over at Riku who's still hyperventilating slightly. I smirk.

"You DO know that counts as a no-contact kiss" I inform him. He stares at the bottle for the longest time before downing he rest of it.

"I will never throw this away" He says determinedly. He smiles wide, "Sora…" He giggles slightly, "I know his name now…"

"And I know his name…" I say while sighing, "Demyx…"

Demyx.


	3. First day together

The Next morning I wake up and think 'Sunday', which is probably because today's Sunday. I get up and groan, not because today's Sunday, but because I know today is going to be a very 'Limit-less' day. It'll probably be me, Riku, and Tifa. I decide I'm going out today. I walk downstairs into the bar and is faced with two guys making out on a table. Okay, What the fuck!? Tifa is cleaning some glasses probably filled with liquor at one point. She doesn't even notice those two! I cough.

"Uh, Tifa? There's two guys snogging each other on a table." I say dumbly. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Oh, don't worry, I know!" She says with a wink. She then throws a glass at them, "We have children present you horny bastards!" She growls. I blink, evil Tifa is back. The two guys get up and straighten their clothes. One of the guys is Leon, I remember him. The other is some guy who I've never seen before. He has spiky blond hair and blue eyes, heh, he looks sort of like an older version of Sora. He blushes slightly and pushes Leon.

"It's his fault! He forced me!" Says Blondie with a huff.

"You know you liked it, Cloud!" Tifa says while rolling her eyes. She looks at me, "Oh! Cloud, this is my nephew that'll be staying with us for a while! His name's Zexion! Zexion, this is Cloud, my roommate and co-owner of the Bar!" Cloud waves and I wave back. Tifa huffs, "You two are so anti-social!" she smiles and starts washing the glasses again. Leon stands up.

"Well, we have to get to work, come on Blondie." He smiles and pulls cloud out the door, you could here a faint 'don't call me Blondie!' from outside. I sit down on one of the stools.

"I wanted to go look around today." I say to Tifa. She smiles and nods.

"Just don't get lost! I don't want to call 911 for a missing child! But first I'll make breakfast!" She says with a wink while going into another room, probably the kitchen. I nod. I hear a loud 'thump' from upstairs. I see Riku crawl down the stairs eyes still closed.

"Tired…" He mumbles. So, braces boy isn't a morning person? He stumbles in the room and sits next to me.

"Morning" I say. He waves half assed-ly. "Tired?" I ask. He nods. Tifa comes in with eggs and toast. She looks at Riku and smiles.

"Morning Sunshine!" Tifa says smiling. He waves again and groans. She huffs, "You wouldn't be so tired if you didn't masturbate all night!" She says while waving her finger around. Riku shoots his head up

"I DID NOT!!!" He yells while standing up, his face turning bright red. Tifa giggles.

"That's not what I heard last night! I looked into your room and saw the bed moving, you sweating, and quietly moaning the name 'Sora'. So, who is this Sora? You've never mentioned him before!" She says while smirking. Riku bangs his head against the table. I silently eat my breakfast. Hopefully she didn't look into my room while I was having that wet dream about Demyx. Tifa looks over at me, "And what were YOU dreaming last night, you naughty boy, and who is Demyx?" She asks while winking. I blush. Crap, she noticed! I stand up.

"Uh, I gotta go…take a walk!" I say hurriedly while hastily putting my shoes on. Tifa's smirking the whole time. Damn, she's enjoying herself!? I quickly run out the door but not before hearing Tifa yelling at me to 'always use protection'.

After a while I slow into a jog. That was by far the most embarrassing morning I have ever had. I start walking. Now what? I guess I should look around, I didn't get to do that yesterday. I look down at my clothes. I'm wearing a dark blue long sleeve t shirt, and black jeans. I look pretty invisible, good. I start looking around for a place to hang out. I see a Café. I shrug and walk in that direction. there's no other place to go. I glance into an alleyway and stop. I see Sora ,in that alleyway, making out with some blond girl, groping and all. His hand is under her white skirt. I blink, is that his girlfriend Kairi? I shrug. Probably. I walk the other way and into the café. it's looks…like a café. White walls, pink tables, it sort of looks like a little girls dream come true. I groan and start to walk out. I stop when I hear my name being called.

"Zexion!" I look over to see the drummer from The Limit. I think his name's Marluxia? He walks up t me smiling. Wait, what's he doing here? He seems to read my mind when he answers, "I work here! It's a little too pink but it matches my hair!" He points to his head, "What are you doing here, you don't seem like the cupcake type." He says while laughing.

"I was just wandering around, I'm new to Chicago." I answer. He blinks and smiles.

"Really? You should get Dem to show you around! He knows this place like the back of his hand."

"Sure, if he wants to…" I say nonchalantly, but inside I'm doing my happy dance. I get to walk around town, with Demyx. I think I might soil myself. I see Marluxia take out his phone with a smile and dial a number.

"Hey Dem? Yes it's me Marly, Okay, guess who I'm talking to! You don't know? Emo kid!" What is with these guys calling me emo! Marluxia sighs, "Yes, Zexy, Turns out he got lost and wondered into my Café! He's new to Chicago so do you want to show him-" We hear the the phone hang up and the doors burst open

"Someone needs a tour!?" Says the now right in front of us, Demyx. He's breathless with that idiotic smile on his face. He takes my hand, "Lets go then!" he smiles and drags me out. I look back and see Marluxia mouth 'You're welcome'. That bastard!

The next few hours are the best ones of my seventeen year old life. Demyx is enthusiastic with everything he shows me, his eyes turn extra bright when he's excited. He shows me everywhere he likes to go and some places I would like to go. When he looks at me with the cutest smile on his face, I can't help but smile back. After awhile we stop to sit.

"So how do you like Chicago so far?" Demyx asks excitedly. He really wants my opinion, doesn't he?

"It's cool, you showed me some pretty cool places…um...Dem" I say. He smiles brightly.

"Really! I'm so glad you like them! I know! You and your cousin should so come to this party we're going too next week! It'll be fun!! And you'll get to meet Sora's girlfriend AND see us play!!"

'I already did' I think to myself. I decide to answer, "Sure, sounds fun." I say with a slight smile. His whole face lights up.

"Really! You'll go!" He asks excitedly, "It'll be so much fun!!!" He hugs me and looks at his watch, "Crap, I gotta go, but here's my cell number!" He takes out a piece of paper and gives it to me. He kisses my cheek, "We're gonna be best friends, just you wait and see!" He smiles and runs off. I just sit the for the longest time and finally I smile wide. He kissed me! It may have been on the cheek but still…I think I just might have found my way to forget Axel. I get up and walk home. Riku's gonna faint when he hears this.

--

"Okay, I didn't think he would ACTUALLY faint" I try to say while Cloud is trying to wake up my hopeless cousin.

"Sure, Sure." Tifa growls. I wince. I really didn't know he would faint when I told him! It was an accident! We hear a slight groan.

"I think he's waking up." Says cloud, watching him. When Riku opens his eyes he blinks.

"Heh, I just had this dream where I was invited to a party by The limit…."

I cough, "Uh, that wasn't a dream." He looks at me. 1, 2, 3. He jumps up and faces me

"It wasn't!? You sure!?" I nod. He smiles, "Oh, god…I get to go to a party…with The Limit…with Sora!" He's practically shaking from excitement, "My life is now complete…" He smiles again. I smile slightly too. Because my life is getting close to complete too.

Too bad tomorrow's my first day of school here.


	4. The party of Doom and Depression

My awesome fan tabular fan fiction chapter four

It's official. I'm gonna hate school. Not because of the school itself, but because of the dorkiest uniform in the history of forever I'm being forced to wear. Blue plaid pants, really!? A white shirt, BLUE plaid pants, and a matching tie. Yep, I can just smell the ridicule. At least I only have to wear this monstrosity for a year and I'm off to college. I walk downstairs into the bar and see Riku standing by the door. He looks up at me and smiles.

"You ready?" He asks. I nod and sigh.

"Let's get this over with" I say as we walk out the door. Squall and Cloud couldn't take up to school so we're stuck walking. When we get there a girl walks up and hugs him. She has short blond hair and blue eyes. She smiles. I blink, she looks really familiar…

"Hey Riku!" She says with a wink. I see Riku smile.

"Hey Namine, how're you?" he asks. She nods.

"Good! It's a test today though" She pouts, "I hate tests" Riku smiles.

"Yeah, Me too. But we have to do them!" He smiles. She blushes slightly. I blink. I look at her, she looks at me. What is this a staring contest!? Riku coughs, "Oh, hey! Zexion, this is my friend Namine!" He smiles, "And Nami, this is Zexion." She smiles and holds out her hand.

"Nice to meet you!" She smiles shyly. I wave back.

Riku looks down and sighs. "Soo, class?" Namine blinks.

"Right! W-We better leave now huh…" She says. Riku nods and looks at me.

"Will you be okay? We have art first so…" he looks down and bites his lip. I roll my eyes.

"I'll be fine" I say. He smiles, nods and walks in. I guess I better do that too. I walk in and see students wearing the exact same ugly uniform as me. Well, at least I'm not alone. I look at my schedule, Math is first, Yay. I walk into the supposed class and sit in the far back. Hopefully no one notices me. Another Blondie walks up to my desk.

"Name, and an explanation on what the hell you're doing here" She says without smiling. I gulp, so much for no one noticing me.

"Uh, Zexion, and I came here to live with my cousin?" I answer slightly confused. She huffs.

"Name of cousin." She demands.

"Riku" I answer slightly scared now. She blinks, then laughs hard.

"You mean nerdy brace-face? Lucky your not like him!" She wipes her tears from laughing, "Name's Larxene. Nice to meet you Zexion." She smirks and holds out her hand, I shake it. Again, what that fuck!? At first she was all business, and now she's somewhat normal? I will never understand the mind of a woman. She speaks again, "So, why are you here?" I sigh.

"Parent troubles" I admit. She snorts.

"Mom a homophobe or something?" I nod. She rolls her eyes, "Meh, my Dad was a homophobe when he found out a was gay…"She smirks, "My mom totally beat him up, it was awesome, he ran away squealing like a pig!" She laughs menially. I blink. That poor, poor man. She starts talking about her life and I think…I think I just made a new friend. I smile slightly at that.

The day goes by pretty quickly, I have Larxene in basically every class except P.E. which is where I currently am. The locker room looks…like a locker room, real surprise there…I walk in and hear whimpering.

"Huh?" I walk toward the sound to the back of the locker room and see riku, with his face stuck to a bottom locker. "What the fuck!?" I run over to him, "Riku, what the hell!?" He looks at me with tears in his eyes, he only was able to get his shirt on, you can clearly see his boxer-briefs. He points to the locker.

"Agne" He tries to tell me. I look at him weird. What the hell his a Agne!? He points to the locker again, "A-Agnet!!!" I blink. Ohhhhhh, Magnet….Wait…

"Magnet!?" He nods, tears running down his face. Okay, I'm royally pissed off. Someone pranked my cousin! Only I'm allowed to do that! Although, I am way to apathetic to think of a prank… I sigh, "Okay, I'll help" I slowly open the locker, then hear Riku whimper in pain, "Sorry." I apologize. I see the magnet, it's pretty big, like the ones in the science classroom I saw. I take the magnet out and throw it across the room. Riku instantly puts his hands over his mouth shakily. I bring his hands down. His lips have cuts all over them, some are bleeding pretty bad. It's probably a result of his braces cutting him, and the ridges on the locker. I look at him sympathetically. "You want me to take you to the nurse?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"N-Next class" He says determinedly, although he fail because his voice was cracking here and there. I sigh and nod.

Later that day Larxene told me that The teacher made Riku go to the nurses office.

--

The rest of the week was basically me and Larxene getting to know each other. I also met a guy named Xemnas. he's cool, but really quiet. He wants to be a heart surgeon. He reads gruesome murder stories every night to prepare, Even though I told him murder is waaaay far off from surgery. Wow, I just noticed I made two friends here, that's pretty cool. Currently I'm on my bed with Larxene and Xemnas. Xemnas looks over at me.

"Hey, did you here about that big party tonight?" He asks. I blink. Party?

"CRAP!" I yell. I run out of the room and into Riku's, "RIKU! The Fricken party's to-" I stopped when I saw blood on wrists. Riku was on the bed staring at me with his right hand bleeding like crazy. I close the door sharply. "and they call me the emo one…" I look at Riku, he looks at me. "Riku…" I start, he stops me.

"This isn't how it looks, I swear!!" He yells frantically. I look at him skeptically.

"Riku, there's a blade on the floor." I point. He looks down at his jeans, then looks back up at me, and laughs.

"Zexion, I was just cutting holes into the jeans I'm wearing!" He blushes, "I thought it would look cool for the party tonight…" I blink. That does seem like something Riku would do.

"Alright…" I sigh in relief, "just be more careful next time!" Riku blushes and nods. I smile, "Just start getting ready, okay?" He nods and I walk out the room. On the way out I think I saw him hide something, but I'm probably just imagining things…

--

"Wow…" I say to no one in particular while staring at the club. A large sign above it states '18 and older' Damn, only seventeen, and Riku's sixteen. I blink. wait, how is The Limit able to come here then? I see a mass of brown spikes heading towards us smiling. Riku blushes, it's Sora.

"Hey!" he waves at us. I wave back, Riku smiles slightly. He smiles back, "You guys made it, Dem has taken a liking to you guys for some reason." He laughs, "Come on, let's go." We follow him to the entrance, the bouncer recognizes him immediately and lets us in. well, that was easy. I soon see Demyx. But he doesn't have that hyper smile on he usually does, in fact, he actually looks like he's smirking. Like he knows something? Sora walks up to him and Demyx gives him something. It sort of looks like a plastic bag filled with something. I raise my eyebrow. Sora puts it in his pocket or something and walks back to us. He smiles and takes Riku's arm.

"Hey, come spend time with me, It'll be fun." He smiles again and I swear Riku is turning to goo. He shyly nods and they walk off together. I smile slightly, that bag must've been like a present or something. I look over to Demyx and he spots me. Instantly that weird smirk is off of his face. Next was shock, he gives something to another guy and looks at me again. I blink. Is something wrong with him today? He looks at me again, smiles, and waves excitedly. I smile slightly, still put of by that weird expression he had earlier. I walk up to him.

"Hey, Demyx" I smile slightly. Demyx bounces.

"Oh my god I'm so happy you came!!! Kairi said you weren't gonna come 'cause we barely know each other and stuff but I told you guys would but she didn't believe me but I told her and I was right cause you ARE here, so I just totally proved her wrong and it's AWESOME!!!!!" I smile. Demyx is back. He takes my hand and we go towards a wall. He smiles, "You don't like dancing do you?" I nod. I despise dancing with a passion. He giggles, "Oh well, I'm going to go dance, and I want you to stay here" He smiles again and walks onto the dance floor. I guess I officially have nothing to do now…I lean on the wall and look around. After a while I look out onto the dance floor. Demyx is dancing with some guy. I frown. He has tattoos like Axel's. I blink. Why am I thinking about him all of a sudden? I mean, I still, like him I think…it's stupid. It seems that everywhere I look I see that damn pyro's face. I sigh again and decide to walk outside for a bit for I guess fresh air. I'm bored. You know, Thinking while watching Demyx, I've noticed how different I really am from him. I mean, he's hyper, bubbly, and all around naive, and I'm…Zexion. Boring bookworm Zexion. Nice.

I sigh and start walking home. There was no point in coming here. Riku can find his own way home. Maybe I don't really like Demyx, I probably just liked him to keep my mind off of Axel. God I hate feeling dejected. I slowly make my way into the bar, and walk though without Tifa noticing. Wow, I got to put that on my list of accomplishments. I look over and see Cloud and Leon…snogging each other again. Well that doesn't help my depression level any. I walk upstairs, lay on my bed, and think for a while. Before I know it I'm asleep.


	5. NOTE and preview

I haven't been able to write anything as of late, I've been kind of busy. But I'll get started on the new chapter as soon as I can! And I'm very sorry to the people who have been waiting and I thank you all for liking this story so much! and as sort of a thank you, here's a preview of the next chapter!

I wake up and groan, that was by far the WORST night of my life. I don't even know why either...Hell maybe I AM emo of something. I look over to the clock. It's noon. Tifa's going to kill me for not getting out of bed sooner. As I get up and start picking up clothes off the ground I start thinking about Axel again. Damn him. I stand up and run my fingers through my hair. I think I know why I feel so bad now. Maybe...Maybe I was trying to hook up with Demyx so I can forget about Axel. I look over at the mirror and see myself.

"You are such a dumbass" I say to my reflection. It doesn't say anything back. Was I expecting it too? Fuck, I think I'm going crazy. I shake my head and get dressed. walking down the stairs I decide that I'm just going to try and be Demyx's friend for now, and nothing more. I don't want to hurt him because I might still have feelings for Axel. I walk down and see Leon calling someone, Tifa freaking out, and Cloud trying to calm her down. Cloud sighs in frustration.

"Tifa, I'm sure everything is alright-" she inturrupts him shaking her head frantically

"No it's not! H-He never does this Cloud! Never!"I look at them all. What the hell happened? I feel a hand on my shoulder. Leon loooks down at me.

"Hey, did anything happen last night at that party?" He asks me I shake my head no.

"Why do you ask?" I look at a sad looking Cloud, a frantic Tifa, and a tired leon.

Leon sighs, "Riku never came home last night"


	6. Prove what now REAL chapter five

I'm sorry this took so long! I hate writers block...well, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

I wake up and groan, that was by far the WORST night of my life. I don't even know why either...Hell maybe I AM emo of something. I look over to the clock. It's noon. Tifa's going to kill me for not getting out of bed sooner. As I get up and start picking up clothes off the ground I start thinking about Axel again. Damn him. I stand up and run my fingers through my hair. I think I know why I feel so bad now. Maybe...Maybe I was trying to hook up with Demyx so I can forget about Axel. I look over at the mirror and see myself.

"You are such a dumbass" I say to my reflection. It doesn't say anything back. Was I expecting it too? Fuck, I think I'm going crazy. I shake my head and get dressed. walking down the stairs I decide that I'm just going to try to be Demyx's friend for now, and nothing more. I don't want to hurt him because I might still have feelings for Axel. I walk down and see Leon calling someone, Tifa freaking out, and Cloud trying to calm her down. Cloud sighs in frustration.

"Tifa, I'm sure everything is alright-" she interrupts him shaking her head frantically

"No it's not! H-He never does this Cloud! Never!" I look at them all. What the hell happened? I feel a hand on my shoulder. Leon looks down at me.

"Hey, did anything happen last night at that party?" He asks me I shake my head no.

"Why do you ask?" I look at a sad looking Cloud, a frantic Tifa, and a tired Leon.

Leon sighs, "Riku never came home last night" I just stare. This is some joke or something RIKU is missing? Little mister never go out after dark? My cell rings, hey, I just noticed I didn't undress or anything last night….ew. I take out my phone and open it

"Hello?" I hear laughing on the other side

"H-Hey, Zexion?" It's Riku! I glare at the phone, psh, like that does any good.

"Why didn't you come home last night! Tifa's worried about you!" I see Tifa look up.

"Is that Riku?" She asks me, I nod. I hear another voice in the phone and Riku telling it to 'shhhhhhh!'.

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that, Sora wanted me to stay with him an-and, ah,…" I here a small gasp and 'Stop it!', "I-I forgot to call. I won't ,ah ,be home 'till later tonight either, Bye!" I ear the dial tone showing that he hung up. I frown

"He stayed over at a friends house and is staying there until tonight, he forgot to call last night or something" I shrug. I'm tired, depressed, and I do not want to know what Sora was doing to my cousin on the other line. I can never Un-hear that. Tifa sighs in relief then suddenly gets this look in her eye.

"That is no excuse! Ooohhh, when he gets home he's in for it." She growls and stomps over to the bar counter and starts washing the cups breaking some. I back out of the house slowly. I begin to walk aimlessly. After a while I just sit on the park bench and think about things. My cell rings again. I answer it.

"Hello..?" there was a pause on the other line.

"Where did you go last night!? I was looking for you everywhere but you weren't there then I asked Marly and he didn't know then I asked Sora but he was too busy making out with your cousin so I went to ask Luxy then he finally told me you left!" I blink.

"Demyx, how did you get my number?"

"Sora gave it to me, but that's not the point. Why'd you leave?" I blink, how did _Sora_ get my number!? I sigh lightly and refuse to think about that fact.

"I left because…uh…I don't really know why, sorry." Ah, great, the depression's coming back. I hear him sigh from the other line.

"Wanna talk?" He asks me. I blink.

"Uh…"

"I may seem overly hyper and junk but I can be a great listener! You having love problems or something?"

I sigh, "Kind of.."

"Tell me about it" The next half hour I explain my trouble with Axel and, much to my embarrassment, my sudden crush on him. I hear him laughs lightly.

"Whelp, it seems you like me cause I act kinda like your Ex right?" I sigh.

"Yeah…"

"But you don't wanna ask me out cause your afraid I'll cheat on you too with my own little 'Roxy'."

"Kinda yeah…"

"Well, I guess I just gotta prove that I can be good to you! Well, Zexy, get ready. I'm picking you up tonight at eight" He hangs up. I stare at the phone. Did he just ask me out? I snort.

"More like commanded." But I guess I'm happy he did. I stand and walk home. The rest of the day went by boringly.

Nine o'clock. No show. I'm standing in front of my house sighing lightly. Why am I still waiting again? I turn and begin to walk back into the bar when I hear a 'Wait!' and a motorcycle. I turn around and it's Demyx, smiling idiotically.

"Sorry I'm like…whoa..I'm an hour late! I forgot where you lived" He smiles. I blink.

"Why didn't you just call?" I walk towards him and he blinks.

"Oh yeah, huh…" He shrugs, "Oh well! I'm here now!" He smiles and I smile gently back. Heh, it's hard to get mad at him. He takes me to this club, and it's not bad, we talk most of the time, then it starts to get weird. We started making out a while ago, we left the club and are in some alleyway. He slips his tongue into my mouth and I let him without a second thought. He slips his hand down my pants and I gasp a bit but let him. I trust him, I guess. He unzips me then pumps me slow. God…this feels so good…I kiss him harder and moan softly. He starts pumping me faster.

Then his phone rings. He stops playing with me and answers it.

"Hello? Oh hey, yeah." He starts talking with whoever is on the phone. But then he puts his hand behind my head and forces me down to his crotch. I look up sarcastically and mouth 'Are you fucking serious!?'. He just nods and smiles while continuing to talk. "Don't worry, I got the stuff. You don't believe me? I got what you want. Are you on it right now or something?" He talks to the guy and unzips his own pants showing off his huge ass erection. And he actually expects me to fucking suck him off while he's talking on the fucking phone!? And why am I actually doing it!? I run my tongue along his length and take care of my own pleasure. Okay, I'm not some poet who will make a blowjob sound romantic or whatever. Long story short, I sucked him off and he came in my mouth right when I deep-throated him making me gag. Semen does not taste good, at all. I ended up coming right after. Only when he finishes he hangs up and smiles, and kisses me hard. A half hour more of making out and he takes me home.

I walk into the house and before Tifa could even begin to ask me how my date was I immediately go upstairs and brush my teeth. I hate blowjobs, it tastes disgusting. But overall tonight was awesome. Although…I keep thinking about that phone call…I dunno, It sounded weird I guess. I walk to my room and see that Riku's in his room. I walk over.

"Grounded?" He pouts.

"Gee, how did you guess?"

"I'm a mind reader, how long?" He shrugs.

"A month. She doesn't want me talking to Sora anymore either, but I don't care, I'm still gonna see him." He shrugs, "She's just mad I got drunk…" I stifle laughter, he pouts, "It's not funny."

"No I mean, You DID sound smashed when you called."

He sighs, "Sora kept saying that too," He frowns, "He laughed at me."

"So are you two together now, or what?" He blushes then shakes his head.

"No, Sora just said we're more…friends with benefits…yeah." He smiles, "That's better than nothing right?"

I shrug, "Whatever makes you happy I guess." He nods and I walk out of the room and into mine. After getting into my nightclothes I flop on the bed and sigh. Hours later I'm still up.

"I want to sleep. But I can't for some reason. No , wait it's because _someone_ fucking snuck into Riku's window an hour ago."

I'm really starting to hate Sora.


End file.
